Simple Happiness
by 13.07blackeyes
Summary: Dalam keadaan apapun,bersama orang yang dicintai merupakan kebahagiaan. Sederhana bukan?/ Drabble,KyuMin,YAOI. Don't like, don't read


**Simple Happines**

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Disclamer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki :P dan cerita abal ini yang pasti milik saya

Warning : Typo(s),gaje, abal, bad words, dll

.

.

enJOY..!

.

.

"Ciungg...~ Pesawat akan terbang..!"

Namja yang tak bisa di bilang anak-anak, tapi wajah_ innocent_ nya begitu menipu. Tak ada yang menyangka jika umurnya 28 tahun. Keadaan membuatnya bertindak seperti anak kecil. Semua pikiran, tindakan dan cara berbicara maupun kelakuan pun layaknya anak usia 10 tahun. Bukan watak aslinya, namun karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang mengubahnya. Sejak tadi, ia hanya bermain dengan pesawat mainannya.

"Sayang, makan dulu.."

"Minnie mau main Kyunnie. Nanti saja makannya.."

Kyuhyun, si pemilik abadi namja itu. Sebuah ikrar mengikat mereka sebagai sepasang sehidup semati. Diikat untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain. Ikrar yang di ucapkan mereka berdua hanya di hadapan seorang pendeta. Di dasarkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang timbul di antara mereka berdua.

"Nanti main lagi Minnie..."

Ia begitu sabar menghadapi kelakuan 'suaminya' yang seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus, ketika menatap wajah polos Sungminnya.

_"Tenang, dia akan sembuh secara perlahan. Kau hanya harus sabar.."_

Sebuah kata dari dokter menjadi pegangannya untuk terus merawat Sungmin. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin jika ia mau. Tapi atas di dasarkan cinta, Kyuhyun tak akan mau meninggalkan orang yang paling di cintainya. Baginya, Sungmin adalah malaikat yang datang untuk memberi kebahagiaan di hidupnya.

"Minnie udah gak sayang ya sama Kyunnie?"

"Hm? Emang Kyunnie siapanya Minnie?"

Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, Sungmin hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, tanpa tau sesakit apa Kyuhyun saat mendengar kata yang sebenarnya bukan sekali atau dua kali di dengarnya. Dirinya merasa terkoyak begitu saja. Dulu mereka saling mencintai, tapi kini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun Kyuhyun masih percaya jika nantinya mereka akan seperti dulu lagi.

"Kyunnie pokoknya marah sama Minnie..."

"Kyaa, jangan marah Kyunnie, _saranghae_.."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menangis dalam diam tanpa Sungmin tau. Begitu bahagianya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin mengatakan 'Saranghae' walau Kyuhyun tau, Sungmin mengucapkannya tanpa tau makna sebenarnya dari kata itu. Namun hatinya mendadak hangat jika Sungmin yang mengucapkannya.

"Ne, _saranghae_ Minnie.."

Perlahan, air mata Kyuhyun mengalir. Semakin banyak tanpa bisa di bendung lagi. Beban pikirannya menguap begitu saja. Semua pikiran jika suatu saat harus kehilangan Sungmin, Sungmin meninggalkannya dan lain-lain. Tak ada orang yang bisa Kyuhyun percaya sebagai tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. Semua Kyuhyun tanggung sendiri tanpa orang tau begitu berat penderitaan yang di hadapinya. Ia hanya terus berdoa dan bersyukur jika ia masih bisa bersama orang yang di cintainya.

"Kyunnie kenapa nangis? Gara-gara Minnie ya?"

Merasa bahunya basah, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia terkejut ketika menemui Kyuhyun yang menangis di pundaknya.

"Kyunnie kelilipan Minnie.."

Kyuhyun menyangkal jika dirinya menangis. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan penderitaannya di depan Sungmin. Karena Sungmin tak tau apa-apa dan tak akan mengerti.

"Minnie, kita jalan-jalan yuk.."

"Gak, Minnie mau dirumah aja sama Kyunnie. Nanti _ahjumma-ahjumma _itu pegang-pegang Kyunnie. Minnie gak mau.."

Lantas, Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin. Sungminnya cemburu? Itu sebuah kemajuan..

_"Sayang.. Kau akan sembuh, kita akan bahagia lagi seperti dulu.."_

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun membuat semburat merah di pipi chubbynya tercetak jelas. Sebelumnya, Sungmin akan marah atau mengamuk ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya.

_"Satu kemajuan lagi.."_

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungminnya. Di bawah sinar bulan yang menerangi balkon apartemen kecilnya.

END

.

.

.

Gaje kan? hahahaha

Review kalo mau -,-


End file.
